beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 15
The Legendary Krozma! Kai vs. Paul!! is the fifteenth episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Jek enters his office, depressed, Evan and Allan notice that and ask him what's wrong? Jek says the he might be losing his power. Both, Evan and Allan gasp at this shocking news. Allan decides to try to take and challenges Jek. Jek accepts, unwisely, and they head out the chatting about bands and other boring stuff, which left Evan there, alone. Evan started to head out when something caught his eye. Something was gleaming in the dirt, he walks over and finds a bey. It's not one the ones he's fought before. Before Evan can do anything about his discovery, a new blader jumps down from a nearby tree and snatches the bey out of Evan's hands. The blader demands that Evan tell him his name and what he was doing with his bey. Evan responds that his name was Evan and that he found the bey in the dirt outside. The blader introduces himself as *fake holy noises* Lord Kai *end of fake holy noises*. Kai says that he would like to challenge Evan, but Evan refuses. He says that he's worn out from battling lately. Kai insists on knowing his last opponent. Evan tells about his match with Paul, but makes it sound like that Evan lost. Kai accepts this news and heads off, thanking Evan. Evan smirks and walks off, hoping to finally take a day off and hang with Emily. Jek and Allan stand outside the stadium brim. Jek asks Allan if he is ready for the match. Allan replies "Born ready." They chant they phrase we all know by heart, 3 - 2 - 1, Let it rip! Jetscreen soars around as Awestriker finds its place in the center. Allan shouts out his Grand Shield and lowers Awestriker's shields, but raises defense. Jek sees this opportunity and calls out his Undercross Claw move, Jetscreen moves its blade under Awestriker and push it up with its super champion power. Awestriker is up in the air and bursts. Allan sighs in defeat and facepalms. Allan tell Jek that he wasn't fully concentrated. Jek asks him why he wasn't focused on the match. Allan tells him that there's a new girl going to their school and that Allan really likes her. Jek lets an immature "Ooooo" and Allan smacks him. Jek says he just get it over with and ask her out. Allan starts spiraling out all the negative possibilities. Jek gets bored and leaves. Kai finds Paul and demands they have a battle. Paul shrugs casually and says, "Yeah, okay". Paul secretly thinks this will be how he recovers from his loss to Evan. Kai and Paul find their way to the stadium, where they find a lot more people that expected, which was none, but, in the words of the great Evan, The more, the merrier. Anyway, They stand their positions and get ready. All the fans shout the famous phrase, 3 - 2 - 1, Let it rip! They launch their beys. Paul's Plazma reaches the center and Paul calls his special move, Plazma Guard. Kai's bey is revealed to be called "Krozma", it flies around the stadium at high speeds. Kai calls out his "Supermove", Radiant Thunder Clash and crashes into Plazma, Plazma absorbs the attack and bounces off Krozma. Kai stares in shock, but quickly gets over it. He calls another move called, Master Beam and bursts forward in a shoot of light, Paul calls out another move, Plazma Rain. The beys collide and they feel the power billowing all around them. Finally, they here the metallic burst of a bey. Paul and Kai look around to see their victor. Kai lets out a triumphant "Yes" and Paul falls to his knees, he has lost, again. Evan, from the stands, sees the battle. He turns to Emily and asks her what she thought. She replies that she thought Paul could've done better. Evan agreed. They both left and headed out for their date. 5 hours later Evan: Emperium!! Evan's eyes started glowing and his gold aura flared around him. Emperium's power shone through and the power channeled its power into the gold blades. It slashed through the training beys he was using. The beys broke into pieces. Evan shouted. He vowed to not abuse the power. Major Events * Lord Kai battles Paul which leads to Kai's victory. * Evan trains for his upcoming match against Jek. Characters * Evan Asagi * Emily Krystle * Paul Vixile * Lord Kai (Debut) * Jek Corimi * Allan Kurogami Beyblades * Kylo Jetscreen Switch Overload (Jek's) * Shield Awestriker Quality Decca (Allan's) * Blast Krozma Teeth Master Hunter (Lord Kai's; debut) * Cross Plazma 59 Balance (Paul's) Featured Battles *Jek Corimi (Kylo Jetscreen Switch Overload) vs. Allan Kurogami (Shield Awestiker Quality Decca) = Jek & Jetscreen (2-0) ** Round 1: Jek & Jetscreen (Burst Finish; 2pts) *Lord Kai (Blast Krozma Teeth Master Hunter) vs. Paul Vixile (Cross Plazma 59 Balance) = Kai & Krozma ** Round 1: Kai & Krozma (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used *Plazma Guard (Shield Awestriker's) *Undercross Claw (Kylo Jetscreen's) *Plazma Guard (Cross Plazma's) *Radiant Thunder Clash (Blast Krozma's) *Master Beam (Blast Krozma's) *Rain of Plazma (Cross Plazma's) Trivia * This is Strike's first episode not made Evil Emperium, it his ideas, but Deva Darkness created the plot. =References=